A Whole New World
by LycoX
Summary: The Crisis has come and gone with failure being the result. But not all is lost as a new world and a new start is made. Allowing a special few a second chance.


**A Whole**

**New World**

**Disclaimer: I basically came up with this lovely idea yesterday while at work and is my take on things post Crisis in the Arrowverse.**

* * *

**Location, Unknown**

On a silverish/grey platform surrounded by an ocean of Stars, stood a lone figure in armor with red skin in the middle of it. This is Mar Novu, known to some as the Monitor and the one who had been searching for the ones capable enough to stop the event known as the 'Crisis'. Unfortunately, things had not gone well but thankfully, there was still some hope. Especially as several figures appeared around him and being a little disoriented from the experience. "What the Hell!?" Got out Tommy 'Green Lantern' Merlyn as he looked around in shock.

Having thought himself about to die seconds before! "I am of a similar mind." Admitted Shado 'Green Arrow' Gulong as she spotted the being known as the Monitor.

"I apologize for the abrupt manner in how you were all brought here but there wasn't much time." Admitted the Monitor.

"But what about everybody else? Our friends, our families?" Wondered Wally 'Kid Flash' West of Earth-1.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know too!" Demanded to know Linda 'Dr. Light' Park of the 'Merrymen 'Verse'.

The Monitor shook his head. "I regret to inform you that you are all that is left of your worlds."

"Muh Gawd..." Murmured Sam 'Cannonball' Guthrie of the Marvel 616 'Verse.

His fellows equally being dismayed by the news. "You have my deepest apologies for your losses and if it was not for some creative thinking on my part, none of you would be here at this moment."

"Oh? You gonna send us back into the past for another chance?" Wondered Tommy.

"No, with the amount of destruction that was wrought, such a thing is impossible. However, I was able to use some of my power to pull you all here and to create a new, yet single, universe. Where you will each have the opportunity to be its Earth's champions with your memories intact and to essentially… Have a second chance. Think of this as my way of attempting to repay or make up for all that you've lost."

Wally scoffed derisively. "Yeah, I think you got a few screws loose, man. Because what we've lost? Can _never_ be made up for with a new universe."

"I understand your feelings on the matter and I truly wish I could do more."

"Will there be anything we're familiar with in this new world?" Wondered Shado curiously.

"Some elements will be as you know them on your respective Earths but much will be very different. You all will of course have additional memories to help you adjust to your new home."

"Well, dat's somethin' Ah guess." Grumbled Sam unhappily.

Grumblings the others could agree on with. "But why me? I don't have any special powers. I just use equipment made to mimic a version of myself."

The Monitor looked towards Linda. "Some things work in mysterious ways, Ms. Park. However, I can grant you a boon of sorts as I believe I've come to realize why these two orbs of Power have come to me." He told her as two orbs appeared near him.

One green and the other blue. "These orbs contain the powers of Supergirl and the Tamaranean known as Starfire. In addition their skillsets and the knowledge of how to use everything will be engrained into your mind. Allowing you to be your new world's most powerful Hero."

Linda wasn't the only one in a state of shock by this. "I don't think that's a good idea." Voiced Tommy.

"If it wasn't, I don't believe this would be happening."

"So she gets a little upgrade and we basically get crap aside from a new world to live out our days in. Fantastic." Muttered a displeased Wally.

"I know you are upset and it is understandable, but we must try to see this for the opportunity that it is we've been given. Rather than allow ourselves to be miserable." Declared Shado.

Though she herself didn't necessarily believe her own words as she and the others watched as the orbs went and merged with Linda. Swallowing her in a bright light that forced the group to shield their eyes for a time until it went away. Leaving a surprised but power radiating Linda Park in its wake. Her hair being of three colors thanks to the upgrade, Brunette in the middle, Blonde on the left, and a Reddish Orange on the right. "H-Holy crap!"

"I imagine that despite the engraining of your new abilities, it will take some time to adjust too. Once again, I am deeply regretful of how things turned out and I wish I could do more then just provide you all a new world to live in."

A snort came from Wally and even Tommy but neither said anything. "We will endeavor to protect our new home to the best of our abilities, Mar Novu." Shado told him emotionlessly.

Gaining a nod from him, the group were soon sent off to their new world. Though for Wally, it would take some considerable time for him to deal with everything. Another figure then appeared behind Novu, one with Brunette hair with a white stripe in it and wearing a blue and yellow outfit with a black t-shirt, a yellow 'X' on his belt was seen as well. The outfit being made from special fibers and molecules to make it more durable. This was Nate 'X-Man' Grey, a Mutant from a Parallel World long since lost. Though Nate had been there the entire time but none aside from Novu knew as Nate had been using his Telepathy to mask himself from the others' notice. "You still have doubts."

"I do. I think this whole plan is a bad idea."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Only time will tell."

Nate shook his head. "Well, I'll be sure to tell you 'I told you so' when the time comes."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Had to get this out of my head and not sure when I'll do more with it but would definitely be a way different take on things Post Crisis than what I've seen so far from others. This idea also nicely enough allowed me to make use of ideas I've used before but never did a whole lot with such as Shado being GA from another Earth, the Merrymen stuff I did for a time that featured Linda becoming the heroic Dr. Light, and Tommy being GL. If I was to do more with this, I'd probably focus first on Shado and then go from there. Or do focus chapters here and there instead of multi-fics. **


End file.
